A precision strike
by MissSunnySweden
Summary: Based on a prompt from norsekink: Loki falls into the same coma as the chiaturi at the end of the movie, and when a strange inconsistency is discovered, Thor clings on to a desperate hope to get his brother back.


"Loki! Loki stop this brother!" Thor knelt by the lifeless form of Loki in the shattered remains of Tonys living room.

"I honestly don't think shaking him will help Thor." Bruce said, kneeling on Lokis other side, anguish and guilt written in his face.

"Oh come _on_" Tony snarled, leaning towards the remains of his bar. "Thor just shook of the big guy. How wimpy is this guy for being a god?"

Steve sent a warning glare over at the millionaire, who just shrugged and started looking in the debris for something to drink.

"It could be a trick." Clint murmured and looked wearily over at the unconscious God.

"I don't think so, he's out cold.." Bruce answered. "What is normal pulse for one of you people Thor?"

"I don't trust him." Clint insisted. "Its the eyes... His freaky blue eyes."

"Green." Thor murmured, taking his brothers hand.

"Sorry?"

"Green. My brothers eyes are green. Very green actually."

"Listen big guy. I stared him straight in the face. His eyes were blue."

"So did I." Tony piped up from behind the bar. "His eyes are defiantly blue. Really creepy blue too. "

"Do you doubt my ability to remember the colour of my own brothers eyes?" Thor looked up, irritated. "My brother eyes are renowned in Asgard for their unusual colour. I assure you Son of Stark, my brothers eyes are green."

"are you accusing me of lying.." Clint started but Natasha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your eyes looked strange." she said softly. "When you were under his control.. They were still blue but.. fake."

"Fake?" Steve asked softly.

"Yes, as if he used contacts." Natasha looked over to Steve and then to the still form of Loki. Steve followed her gaze, frowning.

"Wait, so Loki was being mindcontroled to mindcontrol us?" Tony asked, finally successful in finding an undamaged bottle of liquor. Now it was Thors turn to frown.

"Are you suggesting that my brother was being controlled by these Chitauri?"

"That could explain why he's knocked out cold like the rest of them." Steve mused.

"No, I think that was the Hulk, no offence." Tony said, looking over at Bruce who was busy examining Lokis head.

"The Hulk would not have been able to knock out my brother this long." Thor said, still holding his brothers limp hand.

"Thor, trust me, he wasn't holding back. He could have caused some serious damage." Bruce said, sparing a glance up at the Asgardian.

"I've seen my brother being thrown into a mountain by a giant many times the Hulks size." Thor said. "And still he lived to tell the tale. The Hulk would not be able to hurt him this bad." His eyes returned to Lokis pale face.

"How did you break the control over Clint?" Steve asked. "Maybe we can use the same on Loki."

The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents looked at each other and immediately looked away again.

"Well?" The blond haired man asked.

"I hit him in the head." Natasha admitted. "Hard." she added as all the eyes in the room turned to him.

"I can see a problem here." Tony said, "How hard did you punch him?"

"Enough to knock him out."

"So basically, you gave him a concussion and rebooted his brain." Tony looked over to Loki and Thor. "And you claim the Hulk wouldn't be able to do that?"

"Give my brother a head injury? No" Thor shook his head. "Perhaps a brief lapse of unconsciousness, but not much more."

"Then what would?" Steve asked out loud. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Mjölnir." Bruce mumbled.

"What?" The others asked.

"Mjölnir can knock over.. Him. Maybe.." He looked over at Thor who looked very dubious.

"that is a dangerous gamble. Doctor."

"I know." Bruce met the Thunderers face. "I know.. If it doesn't work.."

"I'm going to have to clean former-bad-guy from off the carpet all day... AOUCH!" Tony jumped away from Natasha who lowered her hand again.

"Thor.." Steve approached him carefully. "There might be another way. Let's not do anything rash."

"What do we have to lose?" Clint asked. "Really? The guy just tried to kill us all and conqure the world. I'm pretty sure that is a capitol offence." Thor turned towards him, the only thing stopping him from rising up was Lokis hand still in his.

"Loki is my brother.." he began.

"Adopted." Tony added, causing Thor to flinch at the memory. "And didn't he try to kill you last time you went down here." The millionaire added dryly.

"That was.."

"A misunderstanding?" Clint interrupted. "Cause I was there, I saw the damage that thing did. Trust me, he wanted to kill you."

"Loki.." Thor began but grew quiet again. " I admit, I am not fully aware of why my brother did what he did, during my last visit to Midgard. But something happened while I was away.." He made a gesture in one hand, still holding on to Loki. "But you must understand. He is my brother, and if your theories are correct, then it is just one crime he has to answer for, and that is against me and Asgard. Or will you wake up the dead from the street and punish them for what their race tried to do?" He focused on Steve, holding the other blonds eyes. "If my brother is to be tried for his crime, can he not at least be awake to tell us his side of the story? I do not wish to try this.. but if the doctor believes it is the only way."

"I can't think of anything." Bruce said softly.

"Then I am willing to try."

Steve looked at the others. Bruce didn't meet his eyes, Clint and Tony just shrugged and Natasha didn't move. He lowered his head, and then he nodded and stepped away.

"It's your decision Thor. If this works, and Lokis eyes are gree, then you can take him away without questioning. If not.."

"Then I will allow Midgard to have a say in my brothers punishment." Thor said slowly. Then he stroke a stray lock of hair away from Lokis face and rose, Mjölnir gripped tightly in one hand.

Bruce backed away from the still body, his eyes focused on Thor.

The God of Thunder lifted his hammer.

"Norns be kind." He mumbled and Steve diverted his eyes when Thor brought the hammer down and the heavens shook with thunder.

...

"Brother?"

He knew that voice.

"Brother, please, if you are able, open your eyes."

He defiantly knew that voice. Thor.

"Maybe he died?"

"No, he still has a pulse."

Alright, he didn't know those voices. They didn't sound like any of the healers in Asgard. But then again, they shouldn't, cause he wasn't supposed to be in Asgard. What was his brother doing there anyway? Had he dropped of the Brifrost as well the stupid oaf? Or had he been rescued... Against his better judgement, Loki opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a blinding light, and he lifted an hand to shield his eyes. A cacophony of sounds assaulted his ears, and he was crushed into a familiar embrace.

"Brother! It worked! Thank the norns!" Thors voice was slightly muffled.

"Wha,..?" Loki started, and then hissed. His entire body felt sore, as if he had been thrown through a wall...

"Thor. THOR!" Someone was trying to get his brothers attention. Someone who was defiantly not Fandral, no matter how much the blond hair reminded him of the Asgardian. "Can we see them?" See what?

Thor backed off slightly, still holding his brother upright. Loki looked around among the group of strangley dressed people. Where in the name of Odin was he? Someone gasped, and a man clad entirely in a strange red and golden armour looked up at the blond haired man.

"Well damn. It turned out Thor was right."

"That would be a first." The comment left his mouth without his consent. Thor looked at him, as well as everyone else. Then the armoured man started snorting with horribly concealed laughter, and a tension that Loki had not been aware of started to melt away.

Thor looked up when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Steve nodded. Thor grasped his arm in silent thanks.

"Give my regards to the one called Fury." He said rising up, helping Loki to his feet. "And you will always have an ally in Thor. I am honored to call you friends."

"What's going on?" Loki asked looking up at his not-quite-brother, still to dazed to really do anything.

"We're going home brother. We are on Midgard."

"Thor, didn't you destroy the Brifrost."

"Oh.."

(I can't write endings to save my life! XO)


End file.
